Devices take time to boot from a powered-off or suspend state to a functioning, stable state. Various programs may be loaded during boot of a device, including boot loaders, drivers, operating systems, services, applications, etc. However, there is a trade-off between the amount of time it takes for a device to boot and the number of programs that are loaded. Often a boot operation delays use of a computer while loading programs that are seldom used or will not be used at the time of boot-up.